


Off the Bucket-List

by KinkGoblinQueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Sex on a motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkGoblinQueen/pseuds/KinkGoblinQueen
Summary: (Y/N) and Bucky are on a little road trip - as that is something on you Bucket-List - and decided to take a small break from driving. Things start getting heated and that has nothing to do with the outside temperatures.





	Off the Bucket-List

After driving for quite a few hours, Bucky and you decide to take a break from driving when you next got the chance. The two of you are practically driving though the middle of nowhere, mainly country roads with dried out vegetation on either side. The only sounds to be heard are the sounds of nature and the roaring of the engine.

Soon Bucky finds an opening in the ticket - a narrow side road - leading to an equally dry, smallish but shaded clearing. Pulling off the main road, he follows the path until he reaches the middle of the open space, coming to a stop under a tree where he turned off the engine. “No one is going to bother us back here.” he tells you and takes off the helmet. Doing the same, you get up from behind him and walk a few paces before stretching yourself, accidently making your joints pop.

The dark haired man gets up as well and scans the area before pulling two bottles of water out of one of the saddlebags and hands you one of the two. Taking it, you give your boyfriend a quick kiss in thanks and open your bottle. The water is refreshing and Bucky starts to walk around a bit but staying close enough to hear you, just in case, even though he knows you can hold your own.

You drink about half the bottle while walking around before returning to the bike a few minutes later. Putting the bottle away you straddle the front of the saddle backwards. Leaning back a bit, you close your eyes enjoying the slight breeze and planning out what you have in mind for when Bucky returned to the vehicle.

During a long ride light that, one’s thoughts are likely to wander about and - at some point - turn to more naughty subjects and being pressed against your boyfriend on a running motorcycle was certainly not helping at the least. But if you were perfectly honest with yourself - all things considered - it is more than likely that Bucky will be opposed to your idea.

A few minutes later, said man emerges from the bushes and walks up to you from behind. Standing to the side of the bike, he titles your head back and places a kiss on your lips. “You doing okay, doll?” he murmured against your soft lips, his metal hand lying against the underside of your chin lightly. “Perfect actually” you chuckle, sneaking another peck on the lips. The brunette smiles at you and too puts this bottle away before turning towards you, sitting the right way around in front of you.

Sitting up, you lean forward to pull the older man into a deep, passionate kiss. Letting your hands wander under the open leather jacket, over his cotton shirt, rubbing up and down the hard abs. Bucky’s own hands don’t stay unoccupied and settle onto your hips, pulling you closer to him and moves to nibble at you ear.

While making out, your hands sneak down to the brunette’s pants, pulling his shirt up above the waistband to his navel. You start teasing the exposed skin - scratching it. Soon enough, you place your hand over his leather-clad crotch, squeezing and rubbing the hardening member, causing a low moan to escape Bucky’s throat. “Fuck!” he groans, now looking at you with darkening blue eyes, his hands staring to wander up your shirt towards your chest.

“You better plan on finishing what you started, baby doll” Bucky growls and his hands reach your breast and massage them through the bra you’re still wearing. Wanting to pretend to think about it for a moment to tease doesn’t quite work as the dark haired man suckles at the sweet spot on the side of your neck. “F-fuck, Bucky! ... hng! ... of course I will.” you groan in agreement “Been horny for half an hour or so.” you admit, biting the edge of your lower lip. “Thinking about you and what we could do”

This causes a smirk to spread over his face. “What a naughty kitten you are (Y/N)” he purred as he shrugs off his leather jacket and reaches around you to drape it over the still warm tank, before his hands are back on you.

Slowly his hands wander to your own pants and fly while he left hickeys all over your neck and shoulders. Bucky works your pants open and slips his metal hand inside, right down your (f/c) panties to your wet core and rubs his cool fingers between your slick folds and lets out a low, pleased sound when he felt it.

“Already so wet for me doll face?” he growls and wiggles his fingers until he finds your tight entrance, slowly pushing the first finger in as his cool, metal thumb circles and teases your clit. You let out a breathy sound and start working on opening his pants a bit franticly as you give a short reply. “Yes. Easy w-when thinking of you” you breathe.

Once you manage to open his pants and pull the zipper down, his big cock immediately presses forward - though still confined by his briefs - bulging a bit past the zipper. Reaching down you give the hot, still covered dick a quick squeeze and slow rub, pre-cum already soaking the dark fabric.

Soon enough Bucky eases a second finger into you, thrusting them teasingly slow as he drags his long metal fingers over your inner walls to stretch you with scissoring motions, occasionally rubbing over your g-spot. “Buck....” you moan “Please ... faster ... more!” you tell him, clutching his shirt, abandoning his crotch because of that. In turn the brunette lets out a half bitten back groan but does nothing more, only obeying your plea as you let out a small whine at his teasing.

“Ssssh, doll. I’ll get you there” he hums softly and moves a bit faster then before, fondling with your chest with his free hand. It doesn’t take him long before he can enter a third finger, teasing a rather high pitched moan out of you as you claw at Bucky’s chest, letting out a few whines and you rock your hips against his hand, wanting more friction.

This goes on for a short bit until he is sure you’re ready. Meanwhile you return you hand to his cock, teasing and stroking the flesh under the briefs. Bucky then eases this fingers out of you to which you cannot help the whine of protest escaping you. He gives the drenched metal digits a few, quick licks, giving them a spars cleaning while maintaining eye crontact with you and smirking. The slight makes you groan and you give your boyfriends cock a sharp tug to tease him back. Bucky gives a low groan and lets you do what you want for a moment before removing your hand. Easily he lifts you by the hips to pull your already open pants down along with your panties and helps you get one leg out of them before settling both your legs on his thighs.

Next he tugs the front of his briefs down far enough to tug them behind his balls, then he goes for one of the back pockets on your pants - which are dangling off one of your legs - and fetches the condom he knows you keep there. Still panting a bit you take it from his hand and rip it open while Bucky grabs your thighs and with a firm pull has your crotches almost pressed flush together, causing you to let out a short, startled yelp before he cuts you off with a wild kiss. Blindly you manage to put the condom on his cock and roll it down the impressive length of it while your tongues battle.

Panting and moaning you pull apart again a moment later “Ready for me baby-doll?” he asks into your ear lowly, rubbing the top of your thighs with his big hands which are now both warm. You nod hastily and groan out a “Yes” as your hands go to his shoulders, holding onto the broad expanse of them. Bucky then grabs you by the hips and lifts them a bit, lines up and slowly pushsing, having both of you moan at the feeling.

“Fuck (Y/N), you feel good” the brunette moans “So fucking tight!” Bucky murmurs and sinks further into you. “Right back at you” you breath back and roll your hips towards his, taking him further still, suddenly settling him halfway in. At the feeling, Bucky let out a loud - very loud - moan, overshadowing your own hiss at mix of stretch, pleasure and pain. He holds onto your hips a bit more tightly, not bruising but holding you in place while he tried to calm down and not end the fun too early, his forehead coming to rest on your shoulder. “Damn kitten, your going to be the death of me.” he mutters and starts nibbling at the side of your neck “Ngh! ... Not if - Ah! - I can he-help it!” your moan in reply and lean your head back.

Bucky let out a low, vibrating chuckle against your skin and sucks another hickey at the side of your neck, then wanders to your jawline and pushes forward again, slipping deeper into you. He pulls his head back and with another snap of his hips, the two of you are pressed flush together. Your head falls back between your shoulder as you both let out soft curses.

Giving both of you a moment to adjudge, Bucky waited a bit before he starts to thrust into you. You lift your head again and wrap your arms around his strong shoulders, hands resting against his back and you burry your face in the side of his neck, moaning into the skin. Doing your best to thrust your hips in time with Bucky to meet these thrusts. “C’mon Buck ... faster. I ain’t made out of sugar” you groan and give him a bite at the shoulder.

Growling, the brunette did that and rocks his hips faster.

“You love it rougher, don’t you doll?” he rumbles into your ear and soon is moving so quickly - at an almost brutal pace - but having to be careful not to throw the bike off it’s balance. You could only answer with a groan, digging your nails into his back. Quickly he finds your g-spot, plowing right into it while his metal fingers play with your clit. It doesn’t take too long until he is driving both of you higher and higher with ecstasy.

“A-Ah! ... yesss!” you gasp at him and pull yourself closer to him so you are pressed flush against each other. “Gon-na cum, baby-doll?” he groans and you all but howl in answer “Yes, fuck. Yesss ... hng. Buckyyyy!” and before he could say more to tease you to climax, you call out loudly in pleasure, clenching around him hard and come.

The brunette let out a guttural growl, thrusting deep into you, still hitting your g-spot before coming with on last thrust, settling himself deep and fully inside you and fills the condom. Both of you moan and pant harshly, trying to catch you breath and get focus back on the real world as you cling to each other.

Slowly he pulls out after a while, careful to hold the condom in place as he did so. He then pulls it off, ties it and disposes it into the small trash bag that was in one of the saddlebags.

Meanwhile you swing your leg over to sit sideways on the big machine and lazily re-dress yourself while smirking, all the while giving Bucky flirty sideglaces as he tugs himself away “What a ride~” you purr and the ex-assassin gives you a cheeky smirk. “Another thing off the Bucket-List for us, huh?” he chuckled and you nod in agreement before you get ready to continue your journey.


End file.
